dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Carraway
Carraway is a character found in Greenthumb Garden's past in the game Dragon Quest VII. He also appears in Wilted Heart after the party crosses El Magnifico de Puente Pomposo in the past. History Carraway works as an indentured servant, along with his father and brother, to Burdock. He tends the herb garden, which is the reason for Greenthumb Gardens' success as a city. He is in love with Lavender but feels that they shouldn't be together due to her impending marriage to Dill, Burdock's son. However, Lavender is in love with Carraway and constantly tries to make him see her affections for him. To add to this, Cayenne, Burdock's maid, tries to convince Carraway to elope with Lavender so that she can have Dill all to herself. One day, as Carraway and Lavender were talking, the Rainiac casts a curse on Greenthumb Gardens, summoning the Gray Rain on the residents of the town. Carraway, seeing that the rain turns people to stone, threw his body on top of Lavender to cover her from the rain. As a result, his body becomes overexposed to the rain. Greenthumb Gardens The party saves Greenthumb Gardens with the Angel Tear. However, Carraway, due to his overexposure to the rain, isn't completely cured. The residents take him back to his house. His father asks the party to find a way to restore him. They go to Emberdale and talk to Pamela. They receive medicine from her and use it on Carraway who recovers instantaneously. Dill tells his father to throw a party to celebrate his recovery. Carraway does not take an interest in the party and sequesters himself to another part of town. He is approached by Cayenne, who tries to convince him to elope with Lavender. He refuses, stating that it would just cause trouble for his family. It starts raining again and everyone takes shelter in their houses. Carraway and Lavender have a conversation in the rain. Lavender tries to convince Carraway to run away with her, but he refuses, not wanting to cause trouble for her or his family. Lavender becomes angry and tells him that when she marries Dill, she will work him to the bone. All Carraway says in response is that she should go back inside before she catches cold. She yells at him, telling him that she never wants to see him again. Pepe decides to leave town. When Prince Kiefer tries to convince him that Burdock is a fair man and that running away would be cowardly, he responds that this is all true and that he should have done this a long time ago. But he says that it is too late for him. He leaves without a word to anybody. Wilted Heart He founds the town of Wilted Heart soon after leaving Greenthumb Gardens. At first it was just an open field, but within 30 years, it becomes a successful garden. People from all over the world come to study Carraway's gardening techniques. Carraway also adopts a girl who is ironically named Lavender, due to the attachment he has to that name. If the party visits Lavender's grave at the Regrette-Rien Convent and speaks to Carraway afterwards, he will ask them to take him to the grave to see if Lavender is really buried there. After heading up to the convent, Carraway approaches the grave and initially believes that it belongs to a different Lavender and that the Lavender he knew is still in Greenthumb Gardens with Dill. However, one of the nuns tells him that the grave belongs to the Lavender he knew, explaining that she had left her husband and son years ago and had died six months earlier. She also tells him that the reason Lavender never told Carraway about her being there was because she thought he would hate her for leaving her family behind. Hearing this, Carraway becomes depresed, saying how he should have taken her with him when he left and how he was blind to how he really felt about her. Afterwards, he returns to Wilted Heart and continues to pray for Lavender. Present Carraway is buried in the Regrette-Rien Convent. He is buried besides Lavender facing Wilted Heart. The town he created becomes so successful that it drives Greenthumb Gardens out of business, with the town being nothing more than a desolate field in the present. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII non-player characters